You are the Love of my Life
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: Have your ever found the love of your life.The one person that you know was meant for you. See if these two best friends can find it. Maybe in eachother.Batista/OC. Not a good summary. This is my first story so please give reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank God I'm finally home."I said to myself as I waited for the plane to land. My Name is Armani Denise Mercy Beaumanior but everyone calls me Mani cause it takes so long to say the whole thing. I've been a WWE Diva for 7 years now and life couldn't get any better for me. Out of all the people I work with I have the most ethnic background. I'm African American, British, Jamaican, and French. I'm also speak fluent french creole but only around certain people. While waiting for the plane to land I look out the window and saw the beautiful of Tampa Florida. The reason I was there was not for work but to see my best friend Dave Batista. You see this all started 2 months ago after Dave won the title at Extreme Rules and psycho ass Randy didn't take it so well, so you know what he did; he nearly tore Dave's arm off causing him lose the title and having to rehab his arm again. I swear ever since his punk ass punt Vince in the head he became more of an crazy asshole. Anyway Dave been wanting to see him and the girls for awhile but I never had the time. But now since Vince gave 2 weeks off after spraining my ankle I'm now able too. Once the pilot said we had land I put my black hoodie on and fix jeans short that just stick to the damn chair I got up and walked off the plane first. When I went to baggage claim I automatically saw my bag and grab it. After making sure it was the right bag I waited for Dave's slow ass. He's never on time for anything.

"I should have known his ass would be late."I said to myself.

"Well excuse me next time I'll stay overnight just for you." A deep voice said behind. When I turned around I saw a stupid grin plastered on Dave's face.

"Ha Ha. Hey B."I said giving him a hug. Which then turn to him pulling me in a bear hug and spinning me around like he haven't seen me in years. Only Dave would do that.

"Mani, you don't know how much me and the girls miss you."He said putting me down.

"I miss you guys too I'm glad Vince gave me some time off." When I was in a feud with Evolution Paul or Triple H who is a good friend of mine's introduced me Dave and then later on I met his girls and we click ever since. To this day I thank him for introducing me to him.

"You look real good Mani."He said checking me out. I changed a lot since the last time he saw me. Last time I had long brown hair. Now it's a short mohawk and jet black.

"Thanks. You look real good too for someone who's injured."Good was an understatement. He look fucking hot. I'm not going to lie this man could come from a bloody fight and still look like he cam from a GQ photoshoot.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better too and I might be able to come back to raw soon." After he said that I had a big grin on my face that made him laugh.

"Thank God. I don't know how much of this Randy and Legacy shit I can take." I said I saw Dave's jaw start to tense up.

'Randy's not bothering you, right Mani." he said tensely.

"No, he's knows not to fuck with me and if he does I'll have you, right?

"Always, Mani" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek."God if he only knows what he does to me when he does that."I thought.

"So I'm staying at your house right?"

"Of course no friend of mine's especially my best friend is going to stay at a hotel."

"Cause god you'll have a fit and I know for sure."I said remembering the last time I visit him.

"And what's is that suppose to me." he said crossing his arms across his chest. He know damn well what I'm talking about.

"Don't act like you don't remember the last time I came here and stayed at a hotel." I said while a smile crept up on his face.

"I don't recall that ever happening."

"Dave when I told you I was staying at a hotel you came and drag my black ass to your house." I said while to trying to compose my laughter.

"Oh now I remember." He said as he too started laughing. "If you just came to the house in the first place I wouldn't have done that but no your ass to stubborn."

"Alright Dave you win."I said knowing he didn't win shit.

"I'm going to get later aren't I.

"Yeah pretty much." I said giggling.

"So you ready."

"Yeah."

"Good cause the girls can't wait to see you." he said grabbing my suitcase.

"Aww they miss me just like their daddy."I said in a childish voice that cause me to bust out laughing.

"You're too much Mani."

"Don't I know it."I said as he grabbed my hand I felt this rush of energy that cause me to blush as we walk to his car.

When we left the airport the drive was nice. Me and Dave talked about everything that happen on raw since he left. But I couldn't stop thinking about the spark I got when he grabbed my hand. Was that suppose to mean something? It couldn't I'm his best friend that stuff not suppose to happen. Can it ?All these thought kept racing through my mine and little then I knew it we arrive at his house. His big ass house. When we got in I was greeted by his two daughters Angel and Grace.

"Armani!!"They both yelled giving me a hug.

"Hey girls, I miss you so much."I said giving them a big squeeze.

"We miss you too. And guess what I have a boyfriend."Angel said. I chuckled. She's only 9 years old and she got a boyfriend. I wonder what Dave said

"Really." She nodded

"Over my dead body." Dave said as he walked in with my stuff.

"But why daddy." She pouted standing up to her father. Angel is exactly like Dave. She's never afraid to stand up to anything she feels too. This was so funny I couldn't help but

"Cause one your only nine, and two I know how boys act I used to be one." He said ruffling her long hair.

"And your still one now." I muttered.

"What was that Mani."he said walking over to me. Damn he got good hearing.

"Huh...oh I said it's... oh it's very sunny today." I stumbling over my words trying not to look at him.

"Oh and the next time you say I act like a little boy I'm going to put you over my knee."He said walking to the kitchen and got a bottle water.

"You son of a ....."

"Mani."he said in a stern voice.

"I'll be good." I put my hands up in defensive.

"Mhmmm..... so girls what do you want to do."He said before taking a sip of his water.

"Can we go to the park."they both asked.

"Sure we can and then we can go out to eat. What do you think Mani?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright then let's go." He said finishing up his water and we walk to the car and left for the park. When we got there the girls drag me and dave to push them on the swings. After pushing them for 10 minutes Grace ask me to take her to the bathroom. When we went some women came up to me.

"Excuse me, I just want to say you and your daughter look adorable." The young woman said with her little boy hiding behind her leg.

"Oh thank you but she's not my daughter."I explain to her.

"Oh well you could have fooled me she looks just like you, well I must be going."She said as her little boy started crying and left. I just stared her. Do Grace really look like me? Well Dave always say it's amazing that she looks so much like me, but I always here it from him not a stranger.

"Mani, are you okay?" Grace said grabbing my hand taking me out my thought.

"Yeah sweetie. Come on we better get back before your dad panics."

"God help us."she said was we laugh. When we got back we stayed a little while until we got hungry. So we decided to go to Friday's. We got seated quickly to a more private table and order.

"So how long you staying with us Mani."Angel asked me.

"2 weeks and we can do whatever you girls want to do."

"Can we go to the mall."she asked.

"Sure if it's okay with your dad."

"Yeah it's fine I have to see my doctor anyway."

"Okay it's settle then."I said as our food came. After we finish eating we made our way home. When we got there both of the girls were knock out. So Dave grabbed angel and I got grace and we both took them to their room. After we put them down Me and Dave went downstairs to have a little chat over our favorite:Corana.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anyone from the WWE. The only person I own is Armani.

After we out the girls to bed I went and got two coronas and sat next to Dave on the couch.

"So have you been dating anyone lately?" I asked taking of a sip of my drink.

"Yeah I dated that diva search girl Rebecca not to long ago."

"And?" I asked. This was the first I heard about this. Yeah I mean I heard the rumors but I never believe it. All I knew that this new chick was fucking some superstar.

"Let just say that I never dating another diva search girl again." He said as I started to laugh.

"Yeah, so how did your date go Miss someone who doesn't tell people anything." he said while I turned at him with a smile on his face.

"How the hell you know about my date." i asked then it came to me.

"Mani who do you think."

"Damn my mother has a big ass mouth." I said as Dave laugh. Dave knows firsthand how overbearing my mother is when it comes to me dating. In her mind I should be married with 6 kids. The worst part is she sets them up so I can get married. Ugggh Mothers!!!

"So how it go." he said while moving closer to me.

"Well it wasn't bad until i found out that he was married with 12 children." I said. The next thing I know Dave starts laughing.

"12 children." he said trying to contain his laughter.

"Yep and that's the last time I'm goin on a date that my mother set up." I took a big gulped of the drink.

"Good for you."

"So exactly how did you find out?"

"Your mother called me after she talked to you and you know the rest." he said

"She called you early in the morning didn't she?" I said to him and he just nodded his head.

"3 in the fucking morning!!" He said. Sometimes I think Dave secretly wants to kill my mother. And to tell you the truth I'll let him.

"Dave do you think you'll date again."

"Maybe but my only focus is on my three girls: you, angel, and grace." When he said that it touch my heart I thought I was going to cry right there.

"Aww Dave you're so sweet."I said as I gave him a hug.

"Well it's true you know your number one girl."

"I know and you make sure every girl you dated know that." I said

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Dave that you always tell them that no matter what happens I'm your number one girl."

Well those girls couldn't take it and that's their problem." he said while wrapping his big arm around me.

"Whatever you say Dave, well it's getting late and don't you have to meet your doctor in the morning."

"Yes mother." he said as I gave him a slap on his chest.  
"Don't be smart David, I'll see you in the morning." i said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night Mani." he said as he walks to his room.

"Night Davey." I said as I walked into my room.

I went in the bathroom and changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a black camisole. When I got out of the bathroom I got a call from Melina.

"Hey girl what's up." I said as I got into bed.

"Nothing much. How's Dave?"

"He doing well he might be coming back soon."

"Well that's good." she said as I can hear john voice.

"So did I miss anything?"

"Nothing, but randy been bad talking Dave again."

"That seems the only thing he does lately."

"Yeah well i gotta go back to john so I'll call you later."

"Alright girl tell him i said hi."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said then hung up and went to sleep.

So what you think.

Please send in reviews more in coming days. xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up with the damn sun blinding my I got up from my bed i look at the clock and it read 7:30. After gently putting down the clock I walked out my room to see if anyone was awake,my guess will be that they weren't. When I walked through the hall I heard a loud growling noise. I started to walk more to the sound until I stop at Dave's door. I opened it and I found where the noise came from. His loud ass snoring. "My God." I said to myself as I close the door and walk downstairs to kitchen. When I walked to the kitchen I picked up the bottles from last night and put them in the trash. Once that was taken care of I decided to make breakfast for them it's the least I could do for them. I was cooking them their favorite "Creme Brulee Pain Perdu" which is basically French Toast. While I was cooking. I turned the radio on and my song "I'm not my Hair" By came on and I started singing and dancing until.

"You know you could have done that to wake me up."He said leaning on the wall wit a smile on his face. He then got off and walk over to me.

"Bonjou Dave, you hungry." I said giving him a hug.

"Yeah I am"he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I don't know how many I can take before I pass out.

"So how you sleep."

"Good, you?"

"Good, Mel called she said randy talking shit about you again."

"Oh really." he said trying not show how piss he was."

"Yeah, that all he does nowadays."

"Well I'll shut him up soon."

"Good then everyone would like coming to work." I joked as we laughed. "Well it's done so I'll wake up the girls."I said while walking up the stairs to the girls room.

Dave's P.O.V.

When Armani left to wake the girls I couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful when I walked in on her singing and dancing. Her beautiful voice that could put a smile on anyone. In his eyes she is the definition of true beauty. I always had some attraction towards her. But there was one thing that caught my eye."Damn her ass got big." I said as I tried to control myself from grabbing her and taking her to my room. I shook my head and started eating.

Armani's P.O.V.

After I went to wake the girls up we went downstairs and started to eat. After we finished eating the girls went upstairs to change for the mall as Dave left. I went upstairs and change into dark skinny jeans, white camisole, black hi-tops, and a teal cardigan and finish my look with black sunglasses and black ice jewelry(Rings, and cartilage piercings.) 1 hour later we headed for the mall. Thankfully I didn't get recognized that much so we were fan free today. We went to about 10 different stores and I found some clothes for myself and the girls.3 hours later we were back home.

"Thanks for taking us to the mall Armani we haven't had this much fun since mom left."Angel said giving me a big hug.

"No problem girls. It makes me happy when you guys are."

"Yeah we should do this again." Grace said as both of them gave me one more hug and then bolted up the stairs with their stuff. After I put my stuff in my room I walked back downstairs and heard music. "I guess Dave back already."I said to myself walking downstairs to the gym and I saw him.

"Hey Dave"I said walking up to him. Good god did he look good without his shirt and all that fucking sweat.

"Huh....Oh hey Mani." He said while getting off the treadmill.

"So how the doctors go." I asked giving him a bottle water.

"Well he cleared me and i come back in 2 weeks." he said as i squealed and gave him a hug.

"Wait doesn't that mean you're coming back the same time I am." I asked as he thought for a minute.

"Yeah." I sighed in relief.

"Oh thank god I don't have to room with her anymore."I said that cause Dave to raise his eyebrow.

"She Can't be that bad Mani"

"Dave she sings in her **sleep!!.**"He thought I was joking. But then he remember the stories of all the divas complain about rooming with her. You think her singing was bad. Try dealing with it while she's sleeping.

"Damn. My poor Mani, you'll room with me. How that sounds."

"That's the best thing I heard all day."

"So how did the mall go." He asked as we walked to the living room.

"Great I got the girls some stuff."

"Mani I'll pay you back."

"No Dave I was my treat. I wanted too." I said putting my feet on the couch.

"Thank You. Ever since their Melissa left them you've been a great mother figure for them." He told her honestly. Melissa Dave's ex wife would have to be the biggest bitch anybody ever seen. Not only did she marry Dave just for his money. But she was Mani's friend and Mani was the one who introduced him to her. But she was also mean girls. When he would leave for work he would find out that Melissa would be a bitch to them and even hit them once in awhile. One day Her and Mani went out for drinks and Melissa got so wasted she ended up telling Mani about her cheating on me and how badly she was to Angel and Grace. So you know what Mani did? She beat the living shit out Melissa and got her to tell me everything. One that same night I filed for divorce.

"Your welcome Dave. What Mel did to you was fucked up but no matter what I'll be there." I gave him a hug.

"I don't know what I do without you Mani."

" I do. You would have kill Mel's ass if I had left you only that night when she try to take the girls away from you."I said as Dave actually happen though. When Dave found out that she try to take the girls away from him he ended up calling me and I had to settle her crazy ass down.

"I remember that to well."

"Dave we've been friends for a long time. I'm going to be there for you."

"Thank you." he kiss me on the cheek.

"Your welcome, well I'm going to start dinner."I got up and walked in the kitchen.

"What you making."He ask following me.

"Your favorite: spaghetti and meatballs."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you."

"Everytime I make this meal for you."

"And I'll never stop."He said truthfully.

"Good, now go take a shower you smell."

"You're so mean."he said acting all hurt.

"Aww.... you know I love you." I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Okay, I'll be back."He said leaving while I started dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

30 minutes later Dave came back downstairs wearing jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. He walked over and sat on the stool and i look up to smile at him. 10 minutes later he kept staring at me and it was annoying me.

"What?"I asked him in annoyance. He just smiled.

"I'll never understand why you cut your hair." I giggled.

"I wanted a change. And I hated that everytime a wrestle my hair comes out."

"Only you can pull it off though."

"Thanks, and you got alot of nerve to talk, why you cut your hair?"I asked. Dave grinned

"Got sick of it."

"Mhmmm....... remember when you came back with your 'new look'." Dave rubbed back of his head.

"Yeah. You slap the shit out of me."He yelled and I started laughing. I was about raw that night and he surprise me but when I saw what he did to his hair I turned around and saw it was gone I slap the Greek out of him.

"Hey...... I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming." we started laughing.

"Whatever you say."

"Okay dinner's ready." I yelled to girls and Dave glared at me. He hates when I do that. We all sat at the table and joked about stupid things. One hour later the girls were fast asleep so I took them to there room. After I put them to sleep I got a call from Vince. "I wonder what he wants." I thought as I answered my phone.

Dave's P.O.V.

After we finish dinner Armani took the girls to bed while I walk out to the patio and started thinking about the talk we had early about my bitch of an ex-wife. To this day I don't why I married her. If it wasn't for Armani I probably be in jail if she didn't help me get through this.

"Dave are you okay." I turned around and saw her."Damn she beautiful." I thought.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she walked over a sat next to me and started staring.

"You were thinking about Melissa weren't you?"I nodded. She knows me to well.

"Yeah, I can't believe she put me and the girls through all that shit."

"Remember when you called me and you told me she cheated on you and I how you were about to go crazy." I smiled.

"Yeah, and you drove all the way from Atlanta to here and you kicked her ass and got arrested." she laughed. That night I realized that Armani would do anything to help me. When she came she saw Melissa and immediately started fighting her. I was going to break it up but that shit was to funny to watch. Now I don't condoned violence but she deserve after what she put Angel and Grace through.

"Hell yeah it was worth it, plus I got a great mugshot." I laughed. "Feel better."

"Yeah Thanks." I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, so anything else you want to talk about."she asked me.

"Yeah you remember that girl Rosa Mendes right. she nodded. Well I kinda went out with her." I finished and she staring smiling. That's not a good sign.

"You man-whore." she slapped me on my arm hard as shit.

"What the fuck was that for Mani." I yelled rubbing my arm. Thank god it wasn't the one I got injured with.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"Well you hate her."  
"No I just can't stand her."

"Whatever."  
"Dave you need to stop dating these fake ass exotic bitches and find a real women like me.

"So you saying I should date you." I grinned. she blush like crazy.

"Take it however you want Dave."she gave me her sexy ass smile. "God why is she doing this to me."

"Well talking about ex's is making me tired."we both got up and walked back into the house and went to each other's room.

"Night Dave."

"Night Mani."I said walking into my room taking one last look at her."I think I fallin in love with her."


	5. Chapter 5

Normal P.O.V  
The next morning I was awoken by that stupid alarm clock again. I went to turn it off but someone beat me too it, I was getting up when I felt someone sitting on my back.

"Dave it is to early for this so I suggest you get off of me." I said softly.

"Why? Do you think I'm fat?" He gasped. He got to be crazy.

"Dave if you're fat then I'm too. So... what made you wake me up this morning?" I said rubbing my eyes as he got off of me.

"My mom called, she heard that you were here so she wants to see you." i said smiling.

"Okay... i haven't seen you mom in a while it will be nice."

"Yeah it will be, well we leave in 2 hours." he said walking out of my room.

"Okay." I yelled back to him. I went in the bathroom and took a long hot shower. 30 minutes later I got out and change into and black summer dress to the knee and black heels. After I finish putting my makeup on. I grab my black clutch and phone I walked downstairs. When I got down there I saw Dave staring at me again.

"Dave you okay." I said walking towards him.

"Huh....... yeah I just zoned out. You look nice." I blushed.

"Thanks you do too." Damn he looks good. He was wearing jeans and a white wife beater. "We have a vengeful god." I thought.

"Oh you're mother called." I blew out a frustrated sigh as Dave started laughing. "What she want."

"She has another date for you."  
"What?"

"Don't worry I her you weren't up for it."

"Thank you." I said giving him a big hug.

"You're welcome." he said returning the hug. I really didn't want to let go I can stay like this forever until.

"Armani, Daddy are you okay."she said with grace right behind her.

"Yeah we fine." I said as we pull apart.

"Okay."

"So ya'll ready." we all nodded and all of us got in the car and headed for his mom's house. 20 minutes of arguing about what to listen to we arrive at her house. Her house looks just like Dave's. Big. Like he says she deserves the best and she definitely does. I always saw her as another mother for me just like she saw my as another daughter for her. When I got out the car the girls ran up to her. Then Dave walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
"Hello David how are you."

"I'm good mom and please don't call me David."He groaned. He hated being called that.

"Armani is that you."

"Yes it me how are you."I asked giving her a hug.

"Good, after everything we been through I started to get my groove back."

"Oh good lord." he groaned as we all walked in the house laughing.

Once we got in the house Lorraine led me and Dave to kitchen while the girls were outside playing.  
"So Armani how you've been lately." she asks as she pulled up a chair. I sat next to Dave.

"Oh...things been well lately?"

"That's good so how did your date go last week." she asked as my mouth dropped and Dave started laughing.

"My mother told you didn't she."

"Yeah. She called after she told Dave." she said. I started laughing.

"Why doesn't she put in the paper so the whole world knows?"

"Armani it's not that bad. At least she didn't tell Vince.

"Oh God." I groaned. The both of them started laughing.

"Enough about you. Dave have you been seeing anyone lately."She asked him. I had the biggest smile on my face. She was going to flip when she finds out.

"Well Mom, I dated Rosa Mendes for awhile." he said softly waiting for her reaction.

"You mean Beth Phoenix's little bitch." she said as I fell out my chair laughing.

"Mom she not a bitch. Well she wasn't when I was with her."

"Of all of them you pick the one that can't wrestle." she blew out a sigh. I was still on the ground laughing my ass off. Dave started staring at me.

"Armani it's not that funny."

"Yes it is!!!" I tried to contain my laughter. He started to laugh too. Once i got up i excuse myself to the bathroom. That what I get for laughing so hard.

Dave's P.O.V

When Armani left to go to the bathroom I turned to see my mother giving me 'we need to talk' look.

"Why are you giving me that look mom?"

"What look?" she stared acting confused.

"Mom!"

"Okay. Just answer this one question for me."

"Okay?"

"Why don't you tell Armani that you love her." she asked as I almost choked on my water.

"What do you mean? I always tell her that."

"Not as a friend David." she said as I finally caught on.

"Mom you know me and Armani been friends for a long time."

"And I also know that you both love each other but scared to say anything. She not Melissa, David." she said. She right Armani is nowhere near like Melissa.

"I know mom."I said as she grabbed my hand. I have a lot to sort out. Just my luck!


	6. Chapter 6

It has been 2 weeks since my visit with Dave and it was a lot of fun. Me and the girls did a lot of shopping and watching movies the whole time. It was the most fun I had in a long time. And there was Dave who was acting a little weird after we left his Mom's house that day. He seem to have a lot of his mine. I asked him was he okay and he said he was fine so I left it alone. So tonight we were in Philadelphia for RAW and both me and Dave are making our returns. The day Vince called he decided that me and Dave would be in feud with Randy Orton and Michelle McCool and guess what were also in a romantic storyline. So this is going to be interesting. When we finally got to the Wachovia Arena Dave said he would meet me outside the women's lockeroom. After I said hi to a few people I walked in the lockeroom and saw Melina.

"Hey girl glad your back." She said giving me a hug.

"Thanks, girl so you heard about the storyline."

"Yeah I did. Congrats on that."

"Thanks. I can't wait to beat the shit out of that bitch." I said smiling. I never liked Michelle ever since she won the Women's Championship and it got to her and now she thinks she's better than every other diva that's been here longer then her. And note that she even had the nerve to say that to my face. Oh yeah bitch getting her ass whooped. After talking to Melina some more she had to go to the gorilla because the show was about to start and she was up first. I decided to wear skinny jeans black shirt that was tied up in the front and black high heel boots. I had my hair blown out a little and had my bang cover my left eye but not completely covered. After I took one more look in the mirror I was pleased how I look. My outfit show my curves perfectly because I'm no stick girl. I then walk out of the lockeroom and to catering. When I got there I saw my other friend John Cena.

"What's up John." I said as he smile and gave me hug.

"Mani girl what's up I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah I went to Dave's to see him."

"Oh yeah Big Dave is coming back tonight and is not alone I heard." He said nudge my shoulder.

"I guess you heard about the storyline huh?"

"Yeah let just say maybe this can help you too so you can be together."He said. Did he just say what I think he said? He thinks me and Dave are going to be together after this.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mani I'm not the only one who thinks that. We all know that Dave has feelings for you and so do you. Just hear me out okay Mani." He said as I nodded and gave him a hug. We talked for little while and then I left and went back to the lockeroom and saw Mel and Mickie.

"Hey Mickie long time no see." I said giving her a hug. She just got transfer back to raw after being on smackdown for 6 months.

"Hey Mani. I glad I'm back on raw, no offense to smackdown but this is my home." She was right. She won the championship 4 times being on raw. I can definitely see where she coming from.

"Damn right it's your home. It's been kinda dull with just Me, Melina, Gail , and Kelly Kelly around." I said as she gave me a look.

"I thought you weren't cool with Kelly after the whole 'she dating Dave' phase."She asked. When Kelly told she was dating Dave apart of me was happy and a part of me was piss off. I'm mean she a child. She's the youngest out of all of us including him. So after she told me I was kinda cold towards her but then I thought about and it wasn't worth losing her as a friend. So I got over.

"No I got over it and now were cool."

"Okay so you ready for tonight with your boo." Both Mel and Mickie said. This is starting to get annoying with everyone asking me about it.

"Don't make me slap you bitches." I said as the started laughing. And then I hear a knock on the door and Mickie ran to open it and it revel Dave. And Oh God did he look hot. He was wearing jeans, tims, and a black muscle shirt.

"Hey Dave." Mickie said smiling ear to ear.

"Hello Mickie, is Mani ready?"

"Yeah come in." She said as he walked in. He said hi to Mel who was on the phone and she smile and waved at him. I walked over and hug him while kiss me on the cheek. And I hear Mickie laughing when he did that.

"Hey Dave, you look good."

"You too. Are you sure you can fight in those." He pointed at my boots.

"Of course more pain to inflict." I said as he laughed.

" You're too much. You ready we still got like 10 minutes."

"Yeah. Bye Bitches." I said to them.

"Right back at you bitch." Mickie and Mel said Dave started laughing and put his arm around my shoulders as we walk to the gorilla.

"So I take it you were asked about the storyline." He asked.

"Yeah it was starting to annoy me. What about you?"

"Yeah a little bit but I tuned them out."

"Maybe I should do that."

"So you do anything after the show tonight." He asked me.

"No."

"You want to go out to eat. I don't remember the last you and me did something together."

"Yeah it's been a long time. But I love to hang out with you." I said as he smile. The a tech came running up to us.

"Dave, Armani your both needed at the gorilla." The tech said as we nodded at him.

"You ready to unleash the animal?" I asked as he grinned evilly.

"Hell Yeah." He said as we headed to gorilla.

When we got there Randy and Michelle were both out there basically complaining about how they're not getting the respect that they deserve and this business would be nothing without them.

"Let me tell everyone that just like what I did to Batista I would....." He was cut off when "I Walk Alone" staring blasting through the arena and the fans jump to their feet to see their animal back. Randy look so pissed off his whole face was red and Michelle was trying so hard to calm him down. Dave just smile at them cause they didn't know what was coming to them.

"Hello Randy. I see your still the same son-of-a-bitch you were when you took me out but you decided to get other no talent chick to keep you happy." Dave said as the crowd erupt and now Randy was trying to calm Michelle down.

"What the fuck are you doing back here. I thought I damn well rip your arm off." Randy hissed.

"I'm getting back what is rightfully mine's. The World Heavyweight Championship."

"There's no way in hell your getting this title away from me."

" Maybe. But at Survivor Series I will get my match with you but what I really wanted to say to you is that next week were going to have match against the both of you." He said as Michelle took the mic from Randy.

" So what your going to fight a women or you can't find anyone who would dare fighting me." She said to Dave and he just smiled and she look confused.

"No I'm not going to fight you my partner will." He said as Decyfer Down Crash blasted through the arena and I walked out and the fans were screaming their heads off as Michelle mouth drop and Randy was in shock. After that music fade you could hear th Mani chants and Michelle went to say something.

"Oh so now I fight the oh legendary Armani, well all I have to say is bring it on."She said as Dave passed me the mic.

"Your right Michelle so I just want to say one thing Michelle. Bring it, BITCH!!!." I screamed as I drop the mic and ran I in the ring and spear that shit out of her and started punching her in the face. She got one hit on my face and pushed me on the turnbuckle as Dave spine buster Randy and he rolled out the ring. Michelle went to turn around and only bump into Dave and she slapped in the face. He touched his cheek and smile and then told her to turn around. When she did I kicked her in the stomach and did the Falling Angel(which is a high scissors kick.)and she was knock out cold. I turned to Dave and gave him a big hug and we got out the ring and shake hands with some of the fans before posing for the one more time. It was pretty clear that Me and Dave sent out of warning. Don't Fuck With Us.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. If you have any friends that might like the story be tell them the more review the better. Now back to the story.

Tonight had to be the most fun I had beating the crap out of someone. Not only did I embarrassed Michelle McCool, but Dave embarrass the shit out of Randy. After shaking hands with a couple of fans Me and Dave headed backstage and only to be greeted by Hunter himself.

"Well I'll be damn they decide to let you two be partners again." He said as he walked over to me and gave me a hug and one to Dave.

"Yes and I'm surprise you didn't know since you did marry the boss's daughter."

"But what you have to understand is the Steph doesn't tell me shit unless she has too." He said causing us to laugh.

"Yeah that sounds exactly like Stephanie."

"So how you two been lately." He said that cause both me and Dave to raised an eyebrow. "Not him too."

"What are you trying to imply Hunter?"Dave asked him. I turned to look at Hunter and waited for his response.

"I'm not implying what you think I'm implying." He said.

"Hunter knock it off you making me fucking confuse." I said get irritated.

"Alright jeez. What I'm trying to say is the from what I saw between you to out there may me think that your more then just friends." He said as his music played and walked off leaving me and Dave to pondered to what he just said. "First John now Hunter who else." I thought.

"Well that was weird."

"Yeah it was."

"So you ready to go." He asked me as he walked me back to the lockeroom.

"Yeah just me back here when your ready." I told him as I opened the door.

"Okay see you in a bit." He said walking off as I got one last look at him before I went inside to my two crazy friends.

"Mani, you whooped that trick's ass." Mickie said as we all busted of laughing.

"Yeah and it felt good doing it." I said putting my stuff in my bag. And change from my high heel boots into short black combat boots and a black t-shirt.

"So Mani you coming out to club with us." Mel asked putting the finishing touches on her outfit.

"Can't. I'm going out with Dave tonight and before one you bitches say anything it's not a date." I said slightly laughing as the both of them just nodded. I know them too well. Then I heard a knock on the door and Mickie bolted to the door but when she opened it I pushed her out the way and leaned on the doorframe and smiled at Dave like nothing happen. And he started cracking up.

"That's was quick." I said and he finally control his laughing which I love hearing.

"Yeah and I see that you guys are having fun. Am I'm that popular." He said and is smirked.

"Yes Dave you are all the women in the world throw themselves at your feet." I said sarcastically grabbing my stuff.

"You think your funny." He said

"Yes I do." I said and he chuckled.

"Come on bye girls." He said as they waved at us and we left to his car. When we got their we got in the car and as we were about to leave we saw Randy and Michelle arguing and it was so funny and Dave turned to me and gave me this evil ass smile and I knew he was up to something. So we pulled up to them and then they stop arguing and just glared at us.

"Oh what's wrong Michelle trouble in paradise?" I said trying not to laugh and it just made her glare at me even more.

"Why don't you mind your own business you dumb bi..."

"Hey don't ever talk to her like that again you got that Orton. You can talk like that to your whore over there but not to Armani because I grantee that you won't even make it to next week. YOU GOT THAT." He sneered to Randy. And even in a car Dave managed to scare Randy shitless. And Randy just nodded as we drove out the arena and Michelle started yelling at him again. That last thing I heard her call him was "You fucking pussy." After driving for a 15 minutes we stop at a diner. When we pulled up I could tell that Dave was still a little pissed about what Randy said to me. Dave is and always be protective of me and once someone said or do something to me well let's just say they spend most of the time in the hospital. When we got in were seated at a private table in the back and once we finished ordering we started talking about what we were going to next week. Everything was going good until Dave brought up the one person I haven't heard in a long time. My ex-husband.

"Mani you won't believe who I saw the other day." He said and I automatically thought he was talking about Melissa.

"Who?"

"Brian." He said as my mouth dropped. Brian is my ex-husband thank you jesus. We were together for 5 years and throughout those 5 years he wasn't bad he was all around good guy and always to care of me and help me follow my dream until he cheated on me. After that I didn't give him another chance.

"When?" I said trying to process all this news.

"The day before we left when I had to go get something the doctor and I saw him there he was getting some rehab treatment for his. The crazy thing is he started talking to me like we were like nothing ever happen and he asked how you're doing and I said "better without you." he said as I started laughing. Damn I wish I was there when he said that.

"So did he say anything else."

"Yeah he's getting marry and guess who's he marrying......Melissa." Dave said which really didn't surprise me. What I didn't tell you is that Brian cheated on me with Melissa. That's right Brian the bastard that slept with her. Ain't that just nasty.

"So how he look?"

"They both fat as hell. I ended up seeing her fat black ass there too and she gain like 250 pounds since the last time I saw her."

"God Lord. Is there anything else I need to hear."

"Oh and they both had the nerve to invite us to the wedding." He said as I started laughing.

"You know were going right? There's know we're going to miss getting back at them right?"

"Absolutely. I already told them that we will be there." He said as our food came.

"So I propose a toast..... "To karma, one hell of a bitch and you best believe there getting there's." I said as we clicked our glasses and began eating. After we finished eating we headed to our hotel which was only like 10 minutes away. When we got there we grabbed our keys and automatically headed to our room. I was extra happy cause I got to room with Dave and not Jillian even though I feel bad for Mickie. She's going to end up killing her one day. When we got in our room I put my stuff next to the bed and headed for the bathroom and change into black sweats and a red camisole. When I came out I saw Dave was already in bed only wearing navy blue sweats and no shirt. Good Lord. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What I do to deserved that? He asked as I sat next to him.

"For what you said to Randy early thank you."

"No problem Mani you know I'll never let anyone bad mouth you." He smiled at me.

"I know. Well I'm tried and we have signing to tomorrow so I suggest we go to sleep." I said as I turned off the lights and got into bed and I laid on Dave's chest.

"Night Dave." I said yawning a little.

"Night Mani." he said giving me one last kiss on my temple before he too went to sleep. A few minutes later I could fell Dave arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me closer like were second skin. He's touch felt so good that I didn't want him to let go."I think I'm fallen in love with him." I thought before drifting back to sleep.

So what you think? Very interesting story you learn a lot more about Mani's ex- husband and what he did to her and Dave was just wrong. More updates so come later in the week.

CrazyLove


	8. Chapter 8

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. If you have any friends that might like the story please tell them the more reviews the better.

When I woke up I was happy. The reason I was happy was because I was in Dave's arms. I know that some people who say "oh he's your best friend you shouldn't have these type of feelings about someone." But what can I say shit happens. When I grabbed my cell to see what time it was it said 9:30 and we had to be at the signing at 11:30. Now here came the hard part. Waking up Dave's big ass up. I turned to look at him and I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute when he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him up. I gently shake him and whispered "Dave wake up. Bestie wake up." I said and then he open one of his eyes and smile at me.

"You couldn't just let me sleep couldn't you Mani?' he said and I giggled.

"I would have but, we have a signing to go to and I don't want to be late like the last time." I said to him and he sat up.

"Let get one thing straight, I was not the reason we were late. If you haven't curse out that driver we would have made it on time." He said staying his point and I just look at him with a smile.

"Your right but, you're forgetting one thing. You're the one who had to punch him the face because he called me a bitch." I said as he smile.

"Well what do you think I was going to do shake his hand? No, nobody I mean nobody is going to call you a bitch like that. I love you too much to just let you get disrespect like that." He said as he also brought me to tears.

"Awwwh……Dave I love you bestie." I said giving him a hug and I felt him wrapped his arms around me. "Damn he smelled good."

"Love you too. Now come on we have to get ready before Paul comes banging on the door." He said as we laughed. I walked in the bathroom first and took a nice hot shower. After I finished washing up I changed into a high-waisted black skirt that was at the knee and I navy blue tank with black platform heels. I decided that I would wear my glasses today cause I usually only wear them during signing. They were black so it work with my outfit. Once all my jewelry were in and I took one more look in the mirror I walked out of the bathroom and let Dave in. 30 minutes later Dave came out wearing a black suit with a black shirt. That man looks so good in black. When I walked towards me he just stared at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said quickly.

"No it's just…….you look beautiful." He said and I blush really badly.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." I told him.

"Well I do my best." He said sounding all cocky.

"Oh good lord, don't tell me I have to deal with your cocky ass all day." I said as I started busted out laughing.

"Don't worry you won't. So you hungry?" He ask me.

"Yeah a little bit. I think there's a restaurant downstairs."

"Well then let's go." He said as I grabbed my purse and we walked out. The whole time Dave had his arm around my shoulders and I couldn't help but smile.

Once we got downstairs we were getting looks from all the wrestlers and divas. Most of them would smile at us and others we clap and say "Way a go Dave." And we arrive to the restaurant we saw Paul and Stephanie and they waved at us to sit with them.

"Armani it's good to see you girl." Steph said giving me hug before I sat down next to Dave who then put his arm back around my shoulders.

"Good to see you too. When am I going to see my favorite niece?" I said smiling.

"Next Monday. I coming to help with the writing crew and I might need your help with some of the storylines." She said and I nodded at her. When I not wrestling I usually help with the storylines with steph. She always said that I should be Creative writer when I retire.

"So Dave how you been?" Paul asked him.

'Nothing much. I just glad that I back doing what I love doing and back with my best friend." He said as he looked down at me and I smiled. Little did we know were getting looks from Steph and Paul, which turn into evil smiles.

So what do you think Paul and Steph are planning to do? Find out later in the week.

CrazyLove


	9. Chapter 9

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. If you have any friends that might like the story please tell them the more reviews the better.

This week past really quickly and the next thing I knew it was Monday. Tonight me and Dave would fight Michelle and Randy and I couldn't wait to get my hands on that blonde bitch. No offense to the blondes out there. I just can't stand this one. Anyway we were in Richmond for Monday Night Raw and I was excited cause I was going to see my sister Lisha for the first time in 3 months and I can't wait. She was coming to the show with her newly husband Joshua who is a basketball player and I really nice guy. When I woke up I look at the clock and it read 11:30 and when I turned to see Dave but he wasn't there, then I saw I note and it said.

Armani,

Went to the gym, I would have woken you up but you're so peaceful and If I did you would have kick my ass. Won't be long.

Love,

Dave.

I smile when I read the note. He knows me to well. I put the note back on the dresser and went in the bathroom to take a shower. 30 minutes later I got out and I forgot to bring my clothes so after I dried off I put on my black silk robe that was mid-thigh and went to my bag. When I walked out I saw Dave leaning against the doorframe staring at me with a smile on his face.

"Like the view?" I said as he started smiling.

"Maybe. It not everyday I see my best friend in a robe that barely covers her body." He flirted at me and I blushed really badly.

"Oh Please. I won't be long." I said as I grabbed my clothes and ran back in the bathroom. When I closed the door and I cooled my face down. The sexual tension was at it's high and I could believe I was behaving like this. I never use to. I shook the thoughts out of my head and changed into jeans, black heels, and a red camisole that almost made my boobs pop out since I wasn't flat chested instead I have these double d's which by the way are real. When I fixed my hair I walked out the bathroom and let Dave go in. While he was in there I got a call from Stephanie.

"Hey Stephanie, what's up." I said as I took a seat on the couch since all my stuff was already packed.

"Hey Mani, I was checking to see how you are doing."

"I'm doing good. So I'm going to see my niece tonight." I heard her giggle.

"Yes. Between the two of you I think she ask for you more than you ask for her."

"Aww..... my niece misses me." I said as we started laughing.

"So you and Dave ready for tonight."

"Yeah. Trust when I say this we have something planned that will make this one of the best matches in the night." I said as I smiled evilly.

"I see some of our McMahon has rub off on you." She joked.

"Well it should. Your dad basically treats me like I'm one of his children." I said with a smiled. Ever since I joined the WWE Vince has treated me like I'm one of his daughters and has told me that every now and then. I always get called the "Black McMahon" and even I called me that sometimes.

"Yeah that is true, oh I just remember I think he's going to come tonight to see everyone or basically check up on me." She said as I laughed. We talk a little more until I hung up. When I put my phone away Dave walked out the room and man did he looked like walking sex. I mean fuck when don't this man look good. If we didn't have a show tonight I would have taken him right there. He was wearing jeans, red t-shirt with some kind of design on it and tims. And of course had his glasses on too. Good God, Help me now.

"You know were going to look like twins if we keep wearing the same thing." I said as it turned out we looked the same.

"Yeah and all you need are muscles like mines and we would look exactly alike." He said as I laughed. He always knew what to say to make me laugh.

"So you ready to hit the road." I said as I put on my sunglasses and grabbed my bag.

"Mhmmmm." He said as we grabbed our stuff and left the hotel. Once we on the road we were in silence for a few minutes. And In those few minutes we started talking about tonight and went over the game plan. Like I told Stephanie tonight would be great. After talking about that we were in silence again and I started to sing a song that was on the radio. Dave just looked at me with a big smile on his face and that's never good.

"What you smiling about?" I asked him.

"I just remember something." He said with that smile still on his face.

"What?"

"That your birthday is this Sunday." He said as I too started to smile. With all the stuff that's going on I really forgot about my birthday.

"It is isn't." I said.

"So what do you want for your birthday Mani since your turning.....um how are you going to be again.?" He said slyly as I smacked him on the arm. He really didn't forget he just want me to actually say it.

"32. Dave I'm turning 32." I said as he smiled.

"Well boy do I feel old." He pouted and it had to be the cutest thing he ever done.

"Since when is 37 old."

"It is when you're surrounding with a lot of 20 year olds." He said still pouting.

"Well they got nothing on you Dave." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mani. It's nice to hear that once in awhile." He said honestly.

"I only speak the truth." I smiled at him.

"That you do so what do you want for your birthday." He said as we pulled up at the arena.

"You're my best friend you should already know." I said as we got out.

"I do I just love messing with you." He said as I hit him on the arm.

"No funny!"

"You know you want to laugh." He said while laughing and then I started to do too. Once we got our stuff we walked through the hall until he dropped me off at the locker room telling me he would meet me up later. When I walked in I saw Mel and Alicia Foxx or Tori in there with her. Even though we are against each other in some matches were really good friends outside the ring and she usually hangs out with us or rooms with us.

"Hey Mel, Tori." I said giving both of them a hug.

"Hey Mani. How you've been girl I haven't seen you in a minute." I said as I dropped my bags on the floor.

"I know girl. So how does it feel to be on Raw?"

"It's great and I got to meet a lot of people too."

"I heard ya."

"So you're sister is coming tonight right?" Mel asked who is also good friends with my sister.

"Yeah she should be here before the show starts."

"Good well I got to go meet John." Mel said as she left and Tori went to meet up with Jillian to practice for her match. A few hours later and I heard a knock on the door and Dave poked his head in.

"Hey Dave, what's up."

"Look who I found looking for you." He said as he opened the door and I saw Lisha and her husband.

"Divaaaaaaaaa." She screamed.

"Divaaaaaaaaa." I screamed back as I ran to give her a hug. I know we might seem crazy but that how we are. Basically my whole family is like that. We could hear Dave and Joshua laughing at us.

"I told you they were crazy." Dave said.

"I knew that when I married her." He said as they started laughing more."What's up man. How you been." Josh said shaking Dave's hand. Yeah Dave and him our friends too. They have been ever since Lisha started dating Josh. At first Dave was wary of him cause he treated Lisha as his sister but eventually became cool with him.

"I'm been doing good. How about you? How's married life?" Dave asked him knowing that they just got married After knowing each other for a month.

"One word. Amazing." He said heavenly as they started laughing again.

"Hey! What about me." I pouted as I walked over to them.

"Oh...How can I forget about my favorite sister-in-law." He gave me a big hug.

"Thank you. So how's Lisha treating you."

"Do you really want to know." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh God." I said as I put my head in Dave's chest.

"Look what you did with your dirty ass mind." Dave said as Lisha her arms around her husband waist.

"Well she did ask."He said as we all laugh. After talking a little more me and Dave had to get ready and Lisha and Josh went to there seats. Once they left I told Dave I would meet him at his locker room and then he left.

4 hours later

It was now 10:30 and the show had already started. I was still in the locker room finishing my outfit. I changed into blue metallic open midriff halter top, black bustier, blue metallic pants with black designs on my right pant leg and my hair curled. I also changed my hair and had blonde highlights in it. (A/N: Just so everyone knows the picture I have on my profile is what Armani hair looks like). My makeup was as usually very smokey and I was very please on how I look. Once I made sure everything was in place I headed out of the locker room and went to get Dave. When I got to his locker room I knocked and heard him say come in. When I did I saw that he was already changed into his ring gear. "Damn he looked fine". I thought. "God she's looks hot." He thought.

"Hey. You look nice." He said.

"Thanks as you do always." I said with a smile. I thought I was going to pass out right there because he look so hot.

"Thanks. So you ready where up next."

"Yeah. Let's do this shit." We gave each other one last hug before we walked to the gorilla. As soon as we got there we heard Lillian Garcia announced the match as Randy music came on.

"The following mixed tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Lillian Garcia announced " Introducing first from , Missouri, the WWE Champion, Randy Orton and from Paltka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool. Both Randy and Michelle were booed as soon as the set in the ring. They both posed with there titles in the air until something interrupt them.

"And their opponents from Washington D.C. weighing 325 pounds, he is the animal Batista and from Washington D.C. Armani." Lillian announced as we walked out and the crowd went crazy. We got in the ring I did my famous backwards flip into split in the ring and the crowd scream louder. When I got up both Randy and Michelle gave their titles to the ref and called for the bell. Dave and Randy started the match and they both started trash talking each other until Randy slap Dave across the face and then shit hit the fan. Dave then turned at Randy and spear the shit out of him into the turnbuckle and started punching him until the ref had to pull him off again. Then Randy came out of nowhere and kick Dave in the stomach and started to get the upper hand. He then perform a suplex on Dave for the pin but only got a two count. Randy then started giving him standing Leg drops on Dave and went to the pin again but still only got a two count. Then he put him in a headlock and for a moment it look like they were going to win. I started screaming at Dave to get up and I got the crowd energy up and Randy started to get mad.

"Shut up, Bitch." I heard Michelle scream.

"Fuck you, whore." I screamed and then I saw Randy come up to my face and then I slapped that shit out him. Now I was piss. He looked like he was going to hit me but then he turned around into a clothesline by Dave. He went for the pin but only go a two count. Then Randy ran over to Michelle and tag her in. At first she looked shocked but then she got in and slap Dave in the face. When he look at her he smile and when she went to slap him again he got her arm and dragged her over to me. The he made the tag and I punch the shit out of her and then she fell to the ground. I started punching her until she got to the ropes and irish- whip her and she went to clothesline me but I did a matrix move into a backflip and then perform the hurricana. I went for the pin but she kicked out. I grabbed her by the hair but she bridge out and kick me in the gut. She repeatedly kick me in the stomach and then through me on the ground face first. Luckly I didn't break anything but she was just making me more mad. When she went to grabbed me by my hair I gave her a good slap in the face and gave her a kick in the gut and perform the Rising Sun which is Buzzsaw Kick. I went for the pin but I felt Randy pulled me off of her. I was about to beat the shit out of him but then I saw Dave give him a spear and Randy rolled out the ring. Then Dave look at me and gave me the evil grin. I told him to put me on his shoulders and I stood on him with my back to me and I perform my other finisher Flying Angel which is a corkscrew moonsault off of Dave's shoulders onto Michelle for the pin.

"Here are your winners, Batista and Armani." Lillian announced as the crowd went crazy. I gave Dave a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then the ref raised are hands. We saw Randy dragged Michelle back up the ramp cursing us out like we actually cared. We posed a little more for the fans and shaked a few hands with them. I ran and gave Lisha and Josh a hug as Dave did too and went up to the ramp as Raw went to a close.

A/N: I hope ya'll like this chapter. I know it's been awhile since I updated so here's a Christmas give for all of ya'll that have gave me the support to continue this story. Enjoy reading and Happy Holidays.

CrazyLove


	10. Chapter 10

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, Batista Addicts, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya.

Once we got backstage I saw Stephanie and Her daughter Aurora and I ran to them.

"Auntie Mani!" I heard her yelled as Steph smiled at me and handed her over to me.

"There's my favorite niece. You miss Auntie Mani?" I asked as I got a kiss on the cheek as my answer.

"Mani, that match was amazing. When I saw you do the Flying Angel off Dave's shoulder Dad was so happy saying that was the best match of the night." Stephanie said as I smile.

"Well I told you I would. Well I got to get clean, me and Dave are going out with my sister and her husband." I said as I handed a sleeping Aurora to Steph and went to see Dave and he was smiling.

"What?" I said walking up to me.

"You look so cute with Aurora over there." He said as I started to blush.

"Thanks. So are I'm going to meet you at your locker room alright."

"Yeah. Your sister we'll meet us outside she said." He said as I nodded and headed to the locker room. Once I got in there. I changed into skinny jeans, black over the knee high heel boots, a tight black corset top and a two sliver chains around my neck. I fixed my hair a little bit and then walked out of the locker room and headed towards Dave. When I got there I saw him already waiting outside the door and Damn did he look good. He was wearing jeans, tims, and a black wifebeater.

"Waiting long?" I said as he acted like he was standing there forever.

"Yes. I been waiting for 2 minutes now, and you know what I was about to leave you." He said as I started laughing. "You look nice." He said once I calmed down laughing.

"Thanks, you do too. We better leave if you don't want to hear Lisha mouth again. Remember the last time we were late?" I said as small smile crept on his face.

"Oh God that was bad." He said as we laughed and met up with Lisha and Joshua and left the arena. We ended going to a Applebee's because it was the only thing open and the only thing we could all agreed on. And note the fact that were in two different cars and all of us arguing about what to eat. When we got in it was pretty dead and we were able to find a table that was a little private. Once we ordered and everything we ended up talking about random stuff and then Lisha brought up the Family reunion this summer.

"So are you going or not?" She asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I got to see if I have a break. You coming Dave?" I asked him. See to show how close me and Dave are is the fact is that he been at almost all of my family get togethers and my family loves him.

"Of course I going. I haven't miss one yet and Josh this will be your first one right?" Dave asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah man, and I'm a bit nervous. How did get through the first time meeting the family Dave?" Josh asked.

"Well it was easy cause they're family is really loving. All you have to do is be yourself and you'll be fine." He said as our food came.

"Okay, you know I never ask you guys this but, how exactly did you two meet?" Josh asked Me and Dave and we automatically started smiling.

"You want to tell him?" I said.

"Yeah, because you are going to end up laughing throughout the whole thing. Well we met 10 years ago and I was at a bar in D.C. with a couple of people that I know and one of them had said that these two hot girls walked in. When I turned around I saw Mani and Lisha and at the time Mani hair was long and Lisha for some strange reason that I still don't understand to this day had shaved the side of her head." Dave said as me and Josh started laughing.

"Hey I look good." Lisha defended herself.

"Of course you did sis." I said.

"Anyway, well we saw then walk over to us and Lisha staring talking to other guys and Mani started talking to me. We both found out we are both from D.C. and all that stuff and everything was going good. Then this drunk ass motherfucker came over and starting shit about me and then Mani and I was on the verge on beating his ass. Then he started getting her face so I pushed him and when he went to hit me I was going to knock his ass out but, instead Mani leaped out of her seat and started beating the shit out of the guy....literally. It had to be the funny thing I ever seen cause she really snapped and then some people tried to get in the fight so I jump in and basically we kicked everyone else ass. And to tis day we been best friends ever since." Dave finished.

"Um....what about me I help?" Lisha said.

"What help? Lisha all you did was hype the fight up." I said while laughing.

"See I was helping." She said as we all laugh.

"Wow you two really have a tight friendship." Josh.

"Always." I said giving Dave a kiss on the cheek. After we finish eating we all said our goodbyes and promised that we would try to make the reunion and we left after a fun-filled night.

A/N: So what you think? I hope everyone enjoyed it. Happy 2010!

CrazyLove342


	11. Chapter 11

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, Batista Addicts, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya.

Armani's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up at 8:30 in the morning I since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to go out for a run. Once I got out of bed I change into black sweats and a black tanktop that showed of my stomach. After I grabbed my phone and keycard I saw Dave who was still sleep and he look so cute. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I couldn't help myself. After I wrote my note for him so he doesn't get worry I left the room from a much needed run.

Dave's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I had a smile on my face and I couldn't help it. For some strange reason I was in a pretty good mood. I turned around and noticed that Mani was there or at the room at all. I walked in the living room and saw that she wasn't in the room at all. Then I saw the note that she left for me saying she went out for a run. I smiled when I read the note. Just seeing her handwriting can make me smile. Strange huh? Then the door open I saw the most beautiful thing I ever seen. Mani walked in the room and she looks hot. Her beautiful bronze skin cover with sweat can make any man pass out. And the fact that she didn't have any makeup on made her more beautiful to me cause you get to see the real her. When she look up I noticed her smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was going to give you hug, but I know how you get when you are hug by sweatie people." She laughed. God that laugh can make anyone feel love.

"Well I think I can make an exception, c'mere." I said as I pulled her in a hug. Even though she was sweating like a pig she still smell good.

"So did you just wake up?" She asked as she pulled away

"Yeah I did, cause you weren't there." I said to her.

"Aww....aren't you sweet." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. " So do you want to go out to eat?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, we'll let me take a shower cause I'm starting to smell and then we can leave." She said as she walked in the bathroom. I let out a sigh as I just watch her go. "One day I'll tell her. Maybe I should make it sooner." I thought.

A/N: So do you think Dave should tell Mani how he feels? You find out soon. Sorry that's it short but I'll make the next one longer. Enjoy.

CrazyLove342


	12. Chapter 12

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, Batista Addicts, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya. I also don't own Rihanna or her song Wait your turn.

After having breakfast with Dave this morning I went to the gym and work out for this Sunday. Not only it will it be my birthday, but I got a title shot for the title. It would feel nice to win it again. But something else came to mind and it was Dave. When we out this morning he was acting kinda weird like he had a lot on his mind. Usually he would tell me if something was wrong but he told me it was nothing to worry about. So when he tells me not to worry I try my hardest not to but always fail. I got on the treadmill and the only thing at the time that was on mine was Michelle.

"I'm getting my title back, bitch." I thought as I sped up my run.

Sunday

Sunday finally came and when I say that my nerves were shot I mean that literally. All I had were dreams of facing Michelle and wanting to punch that smirk on her face that was until I felt someone pull me in a hug.

"Happy Birthday!" Dave said in my ear and started kissing my cheek like crazy. All I could do was laugh. I have to say that was one of the best kisses I got on the cheek in awhile.

"Thank you. It's official I'm 32 years old. God I feel old." I said receiving a pillow to the head.

"The only person in this room that is old is me so don't start." Dave started laughing.

"HA HA and ow that hurt." I whined.

"Your lucky today's your birthday." He said.

"I feel the love. Well I'm going to get dress and then we can leave." I said as I walked in the bathroom and when I looked in the mirror my face flushed. Dave must really have an affect on me to make my face look like this. I need a nice long hot shower that it. And that what exactly I did. After that was out of the way I change into black metallic tights and a black tanktop with black boots. When I got out Dave went in a 30 minutes later he came out wearing jeans, white wife beater and a grey hoodie. After we made sure we have everything we left the hotel for the arena. While we were in the car my favorite song "Wait your turn" by Rihanna came on and I started singing.

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova

I pitch with a grenade  
Swing away if you're  
Feeling brave  
There's so much power  
In my name  
If you pop off and you say it  
Steady  
I'm gonna do the wave

I'm such a  
Fuckin' lady  
You don't have to be  
So afraid  
Cause I got room  
Up on my team  
You can play  
But hold up

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win The wait is ova

Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

So you don't wanna wait  
I hate to hear  
That's such a shame  
'Cos if you play it sideways  
Ain't no timeout in my game  
They already underway

I know you want to win  
And you wish  
I would let you in  
Get in line over here  
You can play  
But hold up

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes  
A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova

Fumble  
Don't you fumble That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

Baby put the work in  
Like a champion  
But the crowd is screaming  
With their hands way up  
Couldn't be with no one else  
You're the only way  
I'll win

Baby got the whole world  
Standing up  
Damn I'm glad I picked ya  
Took a chance on love  
Baby love

The time is now  
And now  
The wait is ova

The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
(just wait your turn)  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
(just wait your turn)

It's getting crowded  
Over here  
But babe  
The wait is ova  
Sometimes it takes A thousand tries  
To win  
The wait is ova

Fumble  
Don't you fumble  
That's a flag on the play  
Babe if you don't wanna  
Then you don't have to wait  
But together  
We gon' be taking over

It's just the way  
The game is played  
It's best if you just  
Wait your turn

Just wait your turn  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova  
The wait is ova

At the end of the song I looked at Dave and he stared smiling.

"You have a great voice Mani."

"Thanks. So you never told me what you have planned for my birthday." I said as we pulled up at the arena and got out.

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Don't worry you'll love it." He said as we walked in the arena.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoy it. Please check out my other stories. And tell me if I should make a sequel for this or not. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	13. Chapter 13

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, Batista Addicts, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya.

When we got in the arena I was more anxious about what I was getting for my birthday instead of my match. I just wish Dave would just tell me what it is, but knowing him I'm just going have to wait till later. The pay-per-view as already started and my match was in a few minutes. I was in the mirror and I made sure everything was in place. I was wearing a black mid-riff hoodie, black shorts, and black boots to the knee. Once that was over I did my quick pray and then walked to the gorilla with my hood up. When I got there I saw Dave waiting for me like always.

"So you ready, Mani?"

"Your damn right I am." I said as I gave him a quick hug and went out to the crowd with my new entrance music Rihanna "Rude Boy."

"The following match is scheduled for one fall. And it's is for the WWE Women's Championship. Introducing the challenger, from Washington, DC, Armani!" Lillian Garcia announce as I went out to cheer and dance to the crowd.

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma let you be the captain  
Tonight  
I'mma let you do your thing, yeah  
TonightI'mma let you be a rider  
Giddy up  
Giddy up  
Giddy up, babe

Tonight  
I'mma let it be fire  
Tonight  
I'mma let you take me higher  
Tonight  
Baby we can get it on, yeah  
we can get it on, yeah

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Tonight  
I'mma give it to you harder  
Tonight  
I'mma turn your body out  
RelaxLet me do it how I wanna  
If you got it  
I need it  
And I'mma put it down

Buckle up  
I'mma give it to you stronger  
Hands up  
We can go a little longer  
Tonight  
I'mma get a little crazy  
Get a little crazy, baby

Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom  
What I wa-wa-want  
Is what you wa-wa-want  
Na, na-aaaah

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
.com/rude_boy_lyrics_  
Love me, love me

I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking  
No, no  
I like when you tell me kiss it there  
I like when you tell me move it there

So giddy up  
Time to giddy up  
You say you're a rude boy  
Show me what you got now

Come here right now

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Come here rude boy, boy  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me  
Love me

Take it, take it  
Baby, baby  
Take it, take it  
Love me, love me

Once I got in the ring I got on the turnbuckles and posed to the crowd until I heard Michelle's music come on.

"And introducing her opponent, from Palatka, Florida, she is the WWE Women's Champion, Michelle McCool." She said as Michelle walked down the ring with her a glared plaster on her face. She got in the ring and handed the belt to the ref and then signal the bell. Once she heard it ring she walked over and slapped me in the face. Oh how stupid can she be? Then out of nowhere I pick her up and threw her to the turnbuckle and unleash a lot of hell on her.

Fast Forward.

It was near the end of the match and so far Michelle had the upper hand. She threw me to the turnbuckle and started kicking my gut until she lifted me to the top and was about to perform a suplex but I punch her in the gut and then I got on her shoulders and you could her the crowd go crazy and perform and backwards hurricarna on her that cause the fans get on their feet. I then turned her now moveless body around and got on the turnbuckle once more and did a perfect corkscrew moonsault on her for the pn.

"1......2....3....."The bell rang. "Here is your winner, And the new WWE Women's Champion, Armani." Lillian said as the ref handed me my belt and became a six time women's champion and it felt so good. After I shook hands with some of the fans I went in the back so I could start celebrating for my birthday.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope you enjoy it. I spilt up her birthday in parts so the next chapter she finds out what she gets. Enjoy Reading.

CrazyLove342


	14. Chapter 14

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya.

I was so happy. I won the title tonight on my birthday. How happy can a girl be. Once I got to the backstage area I saw Dave and I immediately ran up to him for a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you Mani, you deserve this win." He said giving me a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. I love feeling the heat between the two of us.

"Thanks Dave. Now all I have to do to make this a great birthday is for you to win your match and become champion again."I said as he put me down.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll win tonight." He said as his music came on and I wished him good luck as he disappear through the curtain.

_Fast-Forward....._

He did it! He did it! Dave beat Randy for title. I so happy for him. He deserve after all the shit Randy put him through. When I saw him walked through the curtain I ran to him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Damn did he look good. All that sweat dripping off his body can make a girl faint. I'm surprised I didn't do that.

"I'm so proud of you. You beat the hell out of that bitch." I said as I heard him laugh.

"Thanks. So now since we both won. I think it's now time to celebrate your birthday." He said as we walked down the hall.

"Alright. Everybody said they'll be at "Diamond" so meet me back here in 45 minutes." I said.

"Okay, be right here." He said as he went to his locker room as I head for mines. When I got to mines I put my title on top of my bag and went straight for the shower. While I was in their I started wondering what Dave was getting me for my birthday. And knowing Dave he always seems to blow me away with his gifts, so this year shouldn't be any different. After I got out the shower I change into a navy tight dress mid-thigh and black knee high boots. After I got my boots on I went to fix my hair which was pretty much the same just with the blonde highlights in it. Once that was done I walked out of the bathroom and put my stuff away when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw it was Dave and damn he looked good. He was wearing jeans, black shoes, black wife beater and a black vest. OMG I thought I would fuck him right there.

"Mani, you look amazing." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks B, so do you. Now I don't know about you but I ready to party." I said as I grabbed my stuff. And we left for the arena to celebrate my birthday. When we got to the club it was pretty back with all of the superstars on crew members. When we got to inside I heard everyone scream:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MANI!!!"

"All thanks everyone." I said as I said hi to almost everyone until I got the booth and sat down next to Mickie, Mel, Alicia, John, Hunter, Steph, and Dave.

"So Mani, how does it feels to turned 32."Hunter asked me as Dave handed me a beer.

"The same way I felt when I was 31. Nothing change."

"Please. For the past few days you kept saying you were getting old." Dave said we all laugh.

"Well at the time I did, but now that I am 32 I change my mine." I said as he just grinned at me. Then out of nowhere I saw this big black and blue cake coming over to us. And I knew what was coming.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Armani, Happy Birthday to you!!" Everybody sang as I was near to tears. After that little moment I blew out my candles.

"So what you wish for?" Mel asked.

"If I tell you then it would never come true." I said sticking out my tongue playfully. After I started getting my gifts. Mel, Mickie and Alicia each gave a 100 dollar Itunes card. They know me so well. John gave me autograph signed by Snoop Dogg himself. How he got it I have no idea. Hunter and Stephanie gave diamond earrings. And then came Dave.

"Alright, So Mani you know I love you very much and I wanted to make your present very special so follow me." He said as he grabbed a hold of my hand and walked me outside of the club as everyone else followed. When we got outside I felt Dave put his hand to cover my eyes.

"Dave can you show me my gift now?" I whined.

"Wait one minute." He said. "Alright now you can open your eyes." He said as he dropped his hand and my mouth dropped. He got me a Blue Kawasaki Custom ZX-6R Bike. I've been wanting this bike for awhile and I can't believe Dave got it for me. When I finally sunken in I flipped out.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed as I jumped on Dave and gave him a big ass hug as everyone started laughing on how I reacted. But I didn't care I got bike.

"So I take it that you like your gift." He said as he put me down.

"I love it. Thank you."

"But there's something else I wanted to give you." He said as I had a confused look on my face.

"What?" I said as it was everyone's else's mind.

"This." He said as he leaned down and pulled me into a hot smoking passionate kiss. I couldn't help but kiss back. It felt so good. I could heard the reactions from everyone especially when everyone said 'oh my god'. After kissing for like 2 minutes Dave puled back and just smiled at me.

"I've been wanting to do that to you for years. I love you Mani." I said as I was in the brink of tears.

"I love you too Dave." I said as I gave him one more kiss.

"Aww...isn't he sweet." All the girls said as the men groaned.

"Congrats, Dave once again your give seems to make Mani not cry once, but twice. Which is very rare." John said giving him a pat on the back.

"Thanks Man, you don't know how long I waited to tell her." Dave said as put his arm around me. The rest of the night went great and I was a little after 1:00 am and since we had the next three days off it didn't bother us so much. After everyone left me and Dave got in our car. While he was holding my hand I thought of something that would make my birthday extra special.

"Dave, I want to get my dimples pierced." I said as he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"On your ass?" I slapped him on the arm as I he laughed.

"No on my face, jackass."

"You sure."

"Positive."

"Okay, I think there's a tattoo shop that open that can do it for you." He said as we drove to a tattoo shop that was luckily open. When we got in the man was happily enough to do it for me and 5 minutes later I had my dimples pierced and they looked pretty cute.

"So what do you think?" I asked Dave, who couldn't help to smile.

"I think you sexy as hell." He said as he pulled me into a kiss.

"This is the best birthday ever. I love you."

"I love you too, Mani. Happy Birthday." He said as I pulled him into another kiss.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope everyone enjoy it. Hopefully in the next couple of days I get another chapter in for you. Until then Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


	15. Chapter 15

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya. I do not own Robin Thicke or Sex Therapy.

Armani's P.O.V

_Whoa (4X)_

Stressed out, uptight,  
over worked, wound up,  
unleash what you got,  
let's explore your naughty side,  
follow me where we go,  
we don't need no bread crumbs,  
cant you see baby,  
you're the only one,  
you are woman,  
you are woman,  
let me be your medicine,  
cuz I got one thing on my mind,  
I'll be your valentine,  
spread your wings and baby fly away

When we got to the hotel me and Dave couldn't take are hands off each other. We bust through the hotel room and Dave picked me up and took me to the bed and put me down as he leaned over and continue to kiss me.

_(Chorus)  
It's your body,  
you can yell if you want to,  
loud if you want to,  
scream if you want to,  
just let me love you,  
lay right here girl,  
don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,  
It's your body,  
we'll go hard if you want to,  
as hard as you want to,  
soft as you want to,  
just let me love you lay right here,  
I'll be your fantasy,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,  
Whoa (4X)  
Whoa (4X)_

We took our entire close off and you can just feel the heat just radiating off of us. This is years of pent of sexual frustration coming out in one night. He felt him go inside and me and it felt so good. He knew what he was doing because he didn't want me to ever forget this moment. And I never did.

_Baby let's settle for you to,  
just let your baby ,  
I'll lick you down,  
make you feel like you got a body,  
ha Ha Ha Ha Ha the doctor's here four you,  
take you like Twilight,  
I'll bite your neck,  
you don't have to stand in the rain  
I'll get you wet, yea  
push you up against the wall,  
turn you out and turn you on,  
yea, yea, whoa_

(Chorus)  
It's your body,  
we can nut if you want to,  
loud if you want to,  
scream if you want to,  
just let me love you,  
lay right here girl,  
don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,  
It's your body,  
we'll go hard if you want to, (Baby its your body)  
as hard as you want to,  
soft as you want to,  
just let me love you lay right here,  
I'll be your fantasy,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,

Whoa (4X)  
Yea (4X)

Girl it's your body,  
we can do whatever you like,  
girl its your body,we can do whatever you like,  
It's your body we can ride and rock and roll,  
ride and rock and roll,  
ride and rock, oh oh oh oh,

After we reached our climax we just pulled ourselves closer to each other. I felt Dave kiss my cheek. I turned to him and smile at him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday again." He said as I laughed until we both went into a deep sleep.

_(Chorus)  
It's your body,  
we can nut if you want to,  
loud if you want to,  
scream if you want to,  
just let me love you,  
lay right here girl,  
don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,  
It's your body,  
we'll go hard if you want to,  
as hard as you want to,  
soft as you want to,  
just let me love you lay right here,  
Girl don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy,_

Shawty, shawty it's your body,  
we can do can do can do, (sex therapy)  
shawty, shawty it's your body,  
we can do whatever you like,  
just let me love you,  
lay right here girl,  
don't be scared of me,  
give you sex therapy,  
give you sex therapy.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope everyone enjoy it. Hopefully in the next couple of days I get another chapter in for you. Until then Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


	16. Chapter 16

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Armani. I just want to say thanks to everyone who send in reviews I really appreciate it. Esha Napoleon, kellia girl, and Happygolucky103 this is for ya'll. Thanks Love ya.

Armani's P.O.V

Last night was amazing. It had to be the best birthday I ever had. Not only did I win the Women's title but I also got Dave to be my boyfriend. Boyfriend? I never thought I would have seen the day that I was officially dating Dave Batista. Damn, I'm one lucky women. When I woke up I saw Dave's arm draped across my chest. I looked at his peaceful face and he looks so sweet when he's asleep. I gave him a kiss on the lips and as I pulled apart he smiled.

"You keep doing that we'll never get out of bed." He said as he pulled my closer and passionately kiss me.

"Dave as much as I would like to keep this going we have to get up." I said in between the kisses he gave me on the neck.

"It's only 10:30 and if already forgotten Vince gave us the whole week off so what's the rush."

"Oh yeah. I forgot well then come here." I said as I pulled him into a kiss as we started to make love. After we finished I got up and went to take a shower as Dave was on the phone with the airlines. Since we both had the week off we decided to go back to his house and surprised the girls. Plus that weekend is Brian and Melissa wedding. Isn't it great when everything comes together. After I got out of the shower I changed into jeans, a navy blue button up shirt and black sneakers. Once I got all my piercing in a left the bathroom so Dave can go in. Once he was in there I called up Lisha to tell her the news.

"Hello?"

"Lisha it's me."

"Hey Mani girl what's up. I tried calling you but I couldn't get through." She said as I smiled. Boy if she only knew what I was doing.

"Girl you won't believe it. Me and Dave are dating." I said as I heard her scream.

"OMG. Mani I'm so happy for you, Dave is a lucky man."

"Thanks. So do you know when the family reunion going to be."

"Yeah actually it's going to be this Friday."

"Friday? Isn't that a little soon."

"Yeah but mom was able to pull it off. And you know it's going to be at the new house in Tampa this year. So are you two going to come?"

"Yeah, we got the whole week off. So we'll be there."

"Great. Mom and Dad are going to be so happy when you tell them about you and Dave. You know they always said that you two will end up together." She said as I smiled.

"Yeah you're right. Well I got to go but will be there on Thursday to help out."

"Okay. Bye Mani." She said as she hanged up. After I closed my phone I saw Dave walk out wearing jeans, white sneakers and a white button up short sleeve shirt.

"So who were you on the phone with?" He said as he brought our bags in the living room.

"Lisha. She said that the reunion going to be on Friday and going to be at my parents new house in Tampa. I told her that were coming and that we'll be there on Thursday to help out." I said as he smiled as he walked over to me.

"You know it's fine with me. Plus once the girls know that you and me are finally together they're going to want to meet the rest of your family." He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad that were together." I said.

"Me too." He said as he leaned down to give me a kiss. " I love your new piercing they make you look really sexy." He growled into my neck.

"Dave I promised once we get home I'll give you sex but in the mean time we have a flight to catch."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise." He said as we grabbed our stuff and headed for the airport. Once we got to the airport everything was pretty fast moving. We had a couple of fans come up to us which wasn't so bad. Once we got on the plane I fell asleep on Dave's shoulder. Few hours later I felt someone shake me.

"Mani? Mani, baby wake up. We landed." Dave said as I woke up and stretched.

"That was a good nap."

"It had to be. I couldn't get you to stop snoring." He said as I glared at him which only made him laugh even more.

"You're mean." I said as we bordered off the plane.

"But you know you love me." He kiss me on my cheek as a smiled spread on my face.

"You're lucky."

"Yes I am." He said as we got our bags and drove to his house. Once we got in there we walked into the house and saw the girls watching t.v.

"Well isn't this something. My two favorite girls not greeting me at the door. They must be sick." I said loud enough as I saw then turn around and ran to hug me.

"Mani, Daddy. What are you two doing here?" Angel said as she pulled from the hug.

"Well we have the week off and we decided to spend it with my two favorite girls." I said.

"This is great. We miss you."

"We miss you too. But we have to tell you guys something?" Dave said.

"What?"

" Well...........me and Mani are dating." He said as they both screamed they're heads off.

"Yes. That's 15 bucks Angel." Grace said as I started laughing.

"You bet on when we were going to get together?" I asked.

"Yup and I just won 15 bucks." Grace said as Angel handed her the money and started dancing around the room until she gave half of the money to Angel.

"What's this for."

"You were close. Plus we both got what we wanted." She said as Angel smiled.

"My crazy daughters." Dave said as he draped an arm around me.

"But you love them. Hey girls how about we watch a movie." I said as they ran to pick one out as me and Dave kiss and spend some time with them.

A/N: So what do you think? I hope everyone enjoy it. Hopefully in the next couple of days I get another chapter in for you. Until then Happy Reading! ;)

CrazyLove342


End file.
